This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices for selectively driving a device and although it is primarily for use with a grain auger assembly, nevertheless it can readily be adapted for use on other farm implements and the like in which there is a requirement to move such implements relatively short distances instead of having to hitch them to a tractor or other source of motive power.
For example, with the relatively large grain auger assemblies in common use on grain farms and the like, it is often desirable to manipulate or move the grain auger assembly from one location to another in order that the loading or unloading of grain to or from grain storage bins, may be undertaken. Such relatively large grain auger assemblies are difficult to manoeuver manually and many attempts have been made to incorporate additional drive wheels which can be engaged with the ground in order to facilitate this manipulation in relatively confined areas.
Such devices suffer from several disadvantages, the principal one of which is the fact that the selectively enengageable drive wheel has to be mounted in a frame suspended from the undercarriage of the grain auger assembly, it has to be provided with means to raise and lower the wheel out of and into contact with the ground, it has to be provided with a castoring or steering assembly so that the operator may direct the movement of the grain auger assembly across the ground, and it has to be provided with a source of power, the control of which is by the operator who is attempting to steer the device as well as to control the speed and final positioning of the assembly.